My Only One
by WritingsOfATeenageDramaQueen
Summary: ONE SHOT SONGFIC to My Only One by yellowcard....Draco trys to get Hermione to forgive him after he goes to the darkside...is better than it sounds..


**Okay everyone it is 1 in the morning and I just had a random inspiration so hear it is….**

**DISCLAIMER: blah…**

**Okay if you like this please review…..**

**This is a one-shot songfic to MY ONLY ONE by Yellowcard….i luv this song**

**Okay the pairing for this is Draco and Hermione and it is at the beginning of the war and Draco has broken Hermione's heart by choosing to follow Voldemort and she just broke up with him and he is trying to get her back….**

**Lyrics:**

**Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason**

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one

Here I go so dishonestly leave a note for you my only one  
for you my only one  
And I know you can't see right through me  
So let me go  
And you will find some one

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one  
my only one  
my only one  
my only one  
You are my only my only one

**Yellowcard- ONLY ONE**

**Story Time**

Hermione looked at his face filled with regret and sorrow and shook her head in disbelief…

"You didn't…you said….you said you loved me…" She said tearfully and looked at Draco

"I do love you" he said quietly….

"No you don't….it is over" and Hermione ran from the room

Draco ran after her and pleaded with her

She turned to look at him…."tell me why" she said with so much pain in her voice that it broke his heart"

He looked at her and said woodenly "I don't have a reason…it was my destiny…."

"no, we make our own destiny…you chose your path…now leave me.." She said and closed her door to her room and her heart….

**Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason**

"but, I still love you" he said dejectedly to the door….and he turned away with tears streaming down his heartbroken face and tears racked his strong body

**I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know  
**Before he walked away he turned back and screamed through the door…" Hermione you are my only one….I love you…please forgive me….." he broke off sobbing

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one**

"Hermione…I cannot go on without you….i made a mistake and I can't turn back…. I wish I could… I broke your heart and I am sorry…so sorry…"

**Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**

"If you really do not love me anymore tell me but I will not leave you alone until you know the truth….that you are my only one"

**And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know**

Hermione sat in her room and sobbed silently as she listened to her love……

Draco waited and finally, dejectedly he said "I have to tell you…you have to know"

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one**

Draco silently conjured a quill and paper and wrote with tears obscuring his vision and tainting the page….

_Dear Hermione the bearer of my heart and soul,_

_I love you and I always will… as Thomas More once said…_

_**She was lovely and fair as the rose of the summer**_

_**Yet it twas not her beauty alone that won me**_

_**Oh no twas the truth in her eyes ever dawning**_

_Thomas More- The Rose of Traliegh_

_You are my only one Hermione…I will wait forever for you….you know I will.._

_Ever loving,_

_Draco_

**Here I go so dishonestly leave a note for you my only one  
for you my only one  
And I know you can't see right through me  
So let me go   
And you will find some one**

Draco called to her one last time and when she did not respond he parted from her for how long he did not know…

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one  
my only one  
my only one  
my only one  
You are my only my only one**

Hermione listed carefully and once she was certain that he was gone, she went out of her room and found the note…she read and tears streamed silently down her face….

"I love you to and I always will….oh Draco" Hermione doubled over and her body racked with tears and Draco watched her from the shadows

He couldn't bear to see her in so much pain but he stayed still and watched her look off inot space

She looked up and cried out…."Oh, Draco what am I going to do??"

**THE END**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
